Immaculate
by Corinne1
Summary: Trory - I love you blindly, which is the way love should be.


Summary: I love you blindly, which is the way love should be.  
  
Spoilers: none, future fiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alexis Bledel, Chad Michael Murray, or Gilmore Girls  
  
Rating: Somewhere between PG-13 and R  
  
Author's Note: This is only my second story, and I haven't written for a long while. Please give me feedback, either way, so I can improve my writing. I realize that my style isn't exactly normal, so let me know how it can be improved!  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
It's something I can't explain to anyone, our love.  
  
How can you explain something so intense? So powerful? So mind blowing?  
  
I can't begin to describe that which I, myself, don't quite understand. All that I know is that I love you. I'm in love with you. And I always will be. You can trust me when I say that.  
  
I love you blindly, which is the way love should be.  
  
I can't even remember my life before I met you. And that doesn't bother me. Whatever happened to me then, whatever I went through - it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters in my life is you, because you are my life. My everything.  
  
When I'm with you, there is only you. The world around us dissolves, and it becomes just you and I, alone. What could possibly matter more than the breathtaking creature before me?  
  
It's been five years now, hasn't it? It seems as if it's been my entire life. I suppose it's because when I met you, my life began. It began to become a string of wonderful moments. A series of dreams, meshed into reality. An amazing world, where it was just you and I.  
  
I can't remember the days before I knew you. I can't remember the days before I loved you. I can't remember what compelled me to wake up each morning, or to live out each day. I've long since forgotten what it feels like to be alone. The hell it must have been to not see your face every morning. When I wake up, your limbs tangled in mine, hair disheveled, and voice hoarse from sleep; when I see the fire dancing behind your sparkling blue eyes as you lean in to kiss me, my heart flutters. After five years, you still do that to me. I fall in love with you all over again, every morning.  
  
Hell, every moment we spend together, my love for you roots itself deeper.  
  
You are mesmerizing.  
  
Your eyes gleam brightly, like those of a child. Taking in the world around you as if it was all brand new. Taking in me, as if I was the most amazing thing you'd ever seen. I know that you love me; I can see it in those entrancing orbs. Often times, there's so much emotion expressed through them, that it frightens me. You must be scared half to death then, by the strength of emotion in mine.  
  
Your smile is all I need to stay alive. It makes me forget. Forget all the things that go on from day to day. We live difficult lives. Wonderful, but difficult. As soon as I see your beautiful lips turn into a grin, life is amazing again. Because I have you. You're mine. I'm free to take those soft, full lips with my own. To kiss you, and to show you the magnitude of the love I have for you.  
  
Your voice is so wonderful. . To hear you mumble, "I love you" into my mouth as we share our first kiss each morning is like heaven. To know that you mean it is like achieving nirvana. The moans that I elicit past your exquisite lips when we make love sound better than the sweetest music ever made. I hear you scream my name, and I want nothing more than to hear it again.  
  
Your hands are smooth and soft. Long, slim, and graceful. I love the way you let them dance across my arms, over the muscles of my chest. I shiver as you tenderly trace them downwards, nearing, but not quite touching their intended destination. I want nothing more than to give you endless pleasure. Share with you what I feel every time you're near me.  
  
Your arms are so elegant. So loving. Each night they lay flung across my chest, protecting me from the world as we sleep. There's no place I would feel happier. Warmer. More at peace. With your head on my chest, and them draped over my back, the world is wonderful, and I am completely content. You hold me tightly with them when I cry. Men aren't supposed to cry. But you let me, rocking me back and forth, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. You solve my problems. You share with me the most intimate of embraces, your nails digging into my back as we struggle to become as close as physically possible.  
  
Your legs are powerful, but they move you so gracefully. We share our gentle good-mornings, limbs intertwined. I know you love it when I tease you, nipping at your inner thighs, and then lapping at the bite. I love the sounds it makes you produce. I love that when we make love, you hold on for dear life, with them firmly wrapped around me, pulling me further into you. We were meant for each other, we fit so seamlessly.  
  
Your skin is so soft. I can't get enough of its silky texture. I can't get enough of the way it stretches and moves over your delicate frame; of the way you get goose bumps when we touch. I tug at them hem of your shirt, coaxing it off your body, and exposing magnificent expanses of the creamy, smooth texture. I can't get enough of it, even when I find myself pressed completely against you, our bodies touching in every way possible. I still want more. More of you.  
  
Because your taste is so intoxicating. It's like an aphrodisiac, so completely and mind-numbingly delectable. Sweeter than the sweetest of candies. More delicious than the most expensive wine. As our tongues dance together, I know that if heaven had a taste, this would be it. I know that there is nowhere else I'd rather be, than here, giving you pleasure.  
  
You are immaculate.  
  
What never fails to amaze me is that you let me call you my own. You let me love you.  
  
I can't thank you enough for that. It is my miracle. What's more is that you love me back. I can't understand it, but I don't dare question it. If I did, then you might change your mind. You might realize that you deserve better than me. Because you do deserve better. You deserve nothing less than an angel. You deserve someone beautiful, someone perfect; someone like you. I'm none of those things. I'm not good enough for you. But you love me. And for that, I give you my world. My everything. My heart, and myself.  
  
Rory Gilmore, You are my soul mate, my lover, and my best friend. My miracle. I can't live without you. I want to wake up beside you each day for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you, to share my life with you. I want to be able to call you mine, forever. I want you spend forever with me, just like we promised.  
  
Tristan DuGrey  
  
- - - - - -  
  
PLEASE review! Please? Yes, I realize I'm begging shamelessly, but if that's what it takes!!! 


End file.
